particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sosuke Mori
Overview Sosuke Mori was a Dranian politician and former MP of the right-wing Grand National Party formerly serving as its parliamentary leader and internal affairs spokesman. From April 3367 to April 3371, he was also the interim Chairman of the GNP after Prime Minister Marina LeCoultre retreated as party leader. In 3374 he was his party's nominee for President but was utterly defeated by former President Leslie Gryffyn. In their rematch following the snap elections of 3375, the trend reversed and Mori won by a 13-point margin. Life and Politics Mori was born in Soyolango in 3302 as the son of a Sindo priest and his wife. He was raised according to the strict rules of Sindo and the long-standing traditions of the Kyo minority in Dranland. In 3320, he began studying law at the local university, finishing with a master degree in 3326. He then became a lawyer for two years before becoming a judge in the capital Iglesia Mayor. When he was offered a parliamentary seat by the Grand National Party after one of its MPs had retired, he renounced his judgeship and assumed the seat. In 3343, he became internal affairs spokesman for the GNP. In 3334, Mori proposed to tighten the lax immigration laws in order to reduce the number of immigrants and regulate immigration according to the needs of the economy. With the support of his party and PAC, his bill finally passed. Four years later, Mori became parliamentary leader of the GNP following a reshuffling of the party's leadership circle. As such, he was less belligerent than his predecessor Elizabeth de Burgh and was less confrontational in his rhetoric. Nevertheless he always took a staunch right-wing stance on all major issues. In April 3367, Mori became interim Chairman of the GNP after Prime Minister Marina LeCoultre had retreated from that position to focuse more on her role as Head of Government. Mori and party secretary Michelle Aldenberg then agreed on arranging leadership elections within one year, and he did not rule out to stand for election as party Chairman. A poll conducted after he assume the Chairman position showed that 48% of GNP voters would back him, leading all other contenders by a wide margin. Despite seveal requests from various party figures, Mori declined to run, leaving the outcome of the race unclear. He also refused to make an endorsement. After the leadership elections were over and Tony Bradbury had been elected GNP Chairman, Mori announced that he would retire from his position as parliamentary group leader as soon as a replacement has been found. It was speculated that he might instead prepare for a presidential run in 3374 (provided that Catherine Fournier-Lagarde would not seek a third term). In September 3372, he resigned as parliamentary leader and was succeeded by James Tanaka. One year later, he was confirmed as GNP nominee for President, as incumbent Fournier-Lagarde would run for a parliamentary seat instead. However, Mori would go on to lose the race by a landslide against former President Leslie Gryffyn (UP), suffering a major defeat with only 38% to Gryffyns 62%. After his defeat, he nevertheless stated that he would remain an active politician and hinted at a possible cabinet position to be assigned to him in an upcoming cabinet reshuffle. Things turned out different: When snap elections were called in late 3375, Mori received his party's endorsement to become the presidential nominee again, this time scoring a landslide victory over Gryffyn, leading him 57 to 43 percent. This was particularly a result of the President's failure to mobilize his supporters and the low turnout in general, but also due to the fact that Kyo citizens went to the polls in larger numbers than other groups and gave strong support to Mori. As President, Mori visited Solentia together with former Prime Minister Marina LeCoultre and acting Prime Minister Herbert Woolridge at the invitation of William Clarke. Trivia Mori has three children, one of whom is active in politics herself, namely his daughter Orito Mori, who would later switch to the Conservative National Party of defected former GNP politician and Santa Sharika Mayor Elaine Duvalle. Category:Dranian people Category:Politicians of Dranland Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians